Tonight They Purge!
by Hellflores
Summary: In Toronto, crimes has lower down as well as unemployment...because of The Purge. Tonight, one purges for revenges, two are out by mistakes and two are out for being the prey. How will they survive and will they survive...The Purge... Rated M for Blood, Gore, slight of Rape, deaths
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there fellow readers, I would like to announce that this is a new story that I have been having in my mind for quite a while now. A TD PURGE Fic! Hahahahaha yes! I watched both movies and decided to do a Purge style TD fic, this is a replacement for my TDPI Dare fic which I deleted...anyway enjoy the fic...** ** _May God be with you all and the characters in the fic..._**

 ** _Rated M for Violence, hint of Rape, Blood, Deaths, Ext._**

 _Year 2025, Unemployment is below 4% Crime is virtually n_ _on-Existent while every year fewer and fewer people live below the poverty line..._ _ **ALL THANKS TO...**_ **The Purge...**

 _March 24th, 4:43 PM...2 hours and 17 minutes until the Annual Purge_

Toronto, Canada at a bank was a female worker, she had raven black hair tied to a pony tail, a orange shirt with a red vest, beautiful skin and a smile. Her name was Emma West. She was with a male that was waiting for his withdrew. "You almost done miss?" The male said impatient since he wanted to leave the bank as quickly as he can.

"Sorry, one sec...and done." Emma handed the sir his withdrew. "You have a safe night sir." The male sigh a bit uncomfortable

"I'll try to...it's getting late you better leave soon as well. Stay safe ma'am." The male walk out of the bank in a rush. Emma only said 'You too...' Emma soon left her desk as she grabbed her thing but waited for her friend, Courtney to hurry up. "Come on Courtney, we need to go..."

"Sorry Emma, I can't take you home, your house isn't that far. Can you try to make it there yourself." Emma almost gulped in fear but just sighed

"Alright...well stay safe." Courtney replied to her 'You too' as Emma left the bank and speed walk to her home as fast as she could. "Please...I can't be out here..." Scene changed to a nice house a bit far from the city. A woman with pure ruby red hair and hazel brown eyes was feeding a baby girl that had her hair color but had chocolate brown eyes and dark tan skin.

"That's it Daisy...just drink your bottle and sleep...for mommy." The woman who name is Zoey Roth, softly said to her 13 month old baby daughter, Daisy. Daisy drank the whole bottle and soon was out like a feather, Zoey pressed her red lip to her daughter sleepy head and kiss it as slowly placed her inside a baby car seat "Now then..." Zoey walked to her living room, to a staircase that went down to the house basement. She walk down the steps to the basement, where was a male, that had dark tan skin, dark brown spiky hair that was pointed up. He had a dark grey shirt and black pants.

 _Knock-Knock_ "Mike?" Zoey softly knock on the wall as she said in a low soft tone to her husband, Mike Peterson. "So...are you really going to do this? There's no way I can stop you?" Zoey was then surprised when Mike aimed a pistol at her but place it down on a table that had, a hunting knife, a bullet proof vest and an assault rifle. Mike grabbed the vest and placed it on himself but soon said

"Zoey, we talked about this. Yes, I'm going out tonight...but only this once and that's it. As much as you hate this, so do I! But...I just can't ya know...get him off my mind." Mike hid his face with his palm and sigh in a deep sad tone. Zoey slowly placed a palm on her husband's shoulder and said to him

"Listen...even after tonight, I won't leave you okay...but just think, if you kill him...will it help you...? Killing him won't bring back Riley to us Mike and you know that." Mike's eyes almost shed a tear but he rubbed it. Mike gripped Zoey's hand and said to her as calmly as he can.

"I know...but he didn't get what he deserved...even if he didn't saw us in that car...I won't let him live Zoey." Mike grabbed the pistol and knife and placed them into his belt as he then grabbed a dark blue coat and placed it onto himself. Mike turned to Zoey and said to her "I promise to come back home safe okay...just try to survive the night...okay." Mike calmly told Zoey as she just nodded but try to hold her tears. Zoey soon held Mike to a hug and said with fear and sorrow

"J-Just...try to get home safe okay..." Mike just nodded but kissed her hair. "I'm going to my parent's house to survive the night okay..." Mike only said

"Alright...just stay safe." Mike walked up the stairs with Zoey as they enter the living room. Mike took one last look at his baby daughter, he walked to her and kissed her little forehead. "Stay safe my little Daisy...please." Mike walk to the front door and exit the house. Zoey sighed very sadden but turn to her daughter.

"Come on, let's go to grandma and grandpa's house." The scene change to the road, showing the sky turning to a lightly orange color. Inside a black SUV were two people, a male with jet black hair, ear pierced, a black goatee and teal eyes. He had a black shirt, and dark blue jean. The other person was a female, she had lightly blonde hair, lighter teal color eyes with light bangs under her eyes and a green sweater with a skirt. Their names were Duncan and Dawn Wilson, half siblings. Duncan was driving the car while Dawn was on her phone, looking through some photos of her and Duncan.

"It's nice we didn't took the highway, that place would be crammed with a lot of cars." Soon they heard from the radio

 _"Only 2 hours left until the Annual Purge, people are advised that if you aren't purging tonight, to stay inside their houses and barricaded them, but if you are, we wish you luck on your cleanse to release the beast."_ Duncan turn the radio off,

"I really despite this night...many innocent souls are ended by this day...I feel sorrow for them all." Dawn almost sounded like she was going to cry but Duncan rubbed her shoulders and said

"Relax Dawn...I promise we'll make it to Gwen's house and survive tonight...then I'll finally ask her that question." Duncan smiled a bit as he pulled out a black box from his pocket. "I'm happy that you are finally going to ask Gwendolyn the question brother dearest...if we can make there on time..." Dawn looked worried as they stopped at a supermarket.

Down at the city, Emma was walking as fast as she can to her apartment. She passed by people who were closing their stores, barricading their houses and some even selling weapons for protections. "God! I hate this night!"Emma grunted to herself as she finally made it to her apartment. "Finally!" Emma opened the door and walked upstairs to the 2nd floor. Along the way...she accidentally bumped into a male, he had amber brown hair, blue eyes, and a beige shirt. "Oh sorry Cody."

"No it's alright Emma, hey you need any protection tonight?" Cody kindly asked Emma but she just walked away and said

"No thanks, stay safe." Cody just nodded slowly. Emma made it to her apartment. "Kitty! I'm home." Emma shouted out to her sister, who then ran straight towards her and hugged her very tightly

"OH THANK GOD! Where were you?! What took you so long?!" Kitty looked worried and freaked out by Emma coming so late.

"Kitty relax, I just walked home, Courtney couldn't take me home..but I'm here okay...I'll get dinner ready okay." Kitty nodded to her sister "Is Noah here?"

"Yeah he's in his room, he said he's going to sleep through the night. Also he told me to tell you to not bother him. Okay." Emma looked concerned, why didn't her boyfriend wanted to be bothered at all but she just ignored it.

Scene changed to the supermarket, Duncan and Dawn brought foods and supplies for the night and exit the market. "We have everything we need for the night...Dawn can you unlock the trunk?" Duncan threw Dawn his car keys as she pressed the button, making the car's trunk open. "Good..." Duncan placed their supplies into the car but was then pushed to the ground by a mysterious person. Dawn helped Duncan up as they both looked at the person. He was very tall, had a coat on with the hoodie on as well and was wearing a skeleton mask that had red paint on it that resembled blood. Dawn look frighten by the man as he slowly walked away to a motorcycle that was on the street. The man turned his head towards the siblings and slowly waved goodbye to them. "Dawn, inside the car...NOW!" Duncan and Dawn rapidly enter the car and droved away as fast as they could. "The fuck was his problem?!" Duncan yelled annoyed about that guy. Dawn looked not well as she looked out the window, seeing people boarding their houses.

"Duncan...hurry it's almost time!" Dawn yelled in fear towards her half brother, making him just nod and keep up the pace in his driving. Mike entered into a car that had bullet proof steel and bullet proof glass in the front. He turned it on and drove it out of the parking lot and into the city.

"I'm coming for you punk...it's payback time!" Mike growled a bit as he went faster in his car speed. Duncan and Dawn were half way to Gwen's house but it was still going to take a long time to get there.

"Please, mother earth. Help us get to Gwendolyn safety of her house so we may survive this bloody, god-hellish night of releasing our inner beast." Dawn's eyes were sealed, paying for Gaia, the Mother of Earth to help them get to Gwen's home. Duncan sighed in worried but it grew to shock as his car started to stop for some reasons. "What the-!" Duncan stopped the car in the middle of a highway and exit it out. "Duncan, what's going on?"

"I don't know!" Duncan checked the front of the car. "It looks fine to me..." Duncan and Dawn soon heard a splashing sounds "Huh?" The two siblings walked to the source of the sound to find that...the car's gasoline tank was cut, spilling fluid to the ground. "No...FUCK NO!" Duncan punched his car's hood

"Duncan, calm down..." Dawn softly asked her half brother to calm down but he just screamed

"DAWN! Our car is dead! We're near the city, everyone purges in the city! We're sitting ducks over here!" Duncan sighed aggressively until he heard a motor. "Huh?" Dawn soon heard it as well, they turned their heads to see a man in a motorcycle. The man was to be the same male that pushed Duncan to the ground at the supermarket. "I-I-It was him! He cut the line!" Dawn scream as the male swing a razor machete around and pointed to the half siblings. He soon made a cut throat sigh, singling that he is going to kill them. "Dawn...run...NOW!" Duncan grabbed Dawn's arm as they made a run for their lives. The man sighed in a very deep tone and said

"I will clench your souls for your misdeed that you have done in this world...Duncan and Dawn..." The male said their names as he enter his motorcycle and rode on it towards his prey. Back at the apartment, Emma and Kitty were setting the table for dinner when Emma looked at the time, it was 6:50 PM. "Kitty, it almost time. Come on!" Kitty and Emma stopped what they were doing and quickly ran to the doors. They both barricaded the doors and windows with wooden planks as hard as they can. Emma turn the T.V on as the sisters watched for the announcement.

"Emma...are we going to survive this year?" Kitty asked her sister worried about getting killed. Emma held her sister and calmly said

"Don't worry Kitty, we're not going to get hurt at all...I promise." Emma turn to see a pistol on the table "But just in case...we have this okay." Emma showed Kitty the pistol as the T.V turned to the Announcement

 _Beep Beep Beep! 'This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government.'_ Noah soon woke up and walked towards the sisters as he too heard the announcement

Mike heard the broadcast in his car's radio. _'Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during The Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed._ Mike turned off the radio as the scene changed to Duncan and Dawn running through the city

 _'Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning until 7 am when The Purge concludes._

 _'Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all._ Soon sirens began to howler throughout the areas as people began to hear it. Many people began to walk to the streets with guns, knives, bats, flamethrowers, axes, all the class 4 and lower weapons...as The Annual Purge Begins.

"We're too late!" Dawn held onto Duncan tightly

"The Purge..." Emma and Kitty hold each other as Noah walked towards them and held them too. Emma and Kitty saw him and held him back.

"Has begun..." Mike glared as he drove faster...heading to his destination...TO PURGE!"

 **Boom, Done with the first chapter...what do you think...please tell me what you thought okay...and I'll be back with more chapter on...Tonight They PURGE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I like to say sorry for the long wait, I had a Summer program that was distracting me from my stories but now it's done and I can work on my stories. Anyway, enjoy the fic**

The Purge has official began, Mike drove his armored car through the highway to his destination, however he viewed many people suffering from purgers, like himself. He turned to his left and viewed a group of female purgers, all wearing silver or white masks, as they were brutally killing a dark skinned African American who has white hair but had many bruises and was bleeding constantly from the purgers who were using metal bats. "WHO'S WEAK NOW JOCK STRAP!?" Mike heard of one the females screaming at the African male as she delivered the final blow to the male. Mike looked away from this and drove faster, leaving the scene. Back at the apartment; Emma, Kitty and a tired Noah were eating their dinner, pastas with salad, trying their very best to avoid the painful screams and begs of many innocent people and the screams and howls of many purgers, releasing the beast tonight.

"Somebody!" The three heard a male scream, begging for someone to help him. "SOMEBODY, ANYBODY! PLEASE HELP ME! I DON'T HAVE ANY WEAPONS, PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU…. HELP- "The male was silenced when he was shot on his head, his blood and some of his brain was out on the cold street. Kitty looked at only to see a group of gunmen, staring at the dead man as a few of them just laugh manically, shooting at the sky while a few kept shooting the male's dead body, covering his whole body with bullet holes and spilling his own blood on the street even more.

"Oh god!" Kitty's eyes began to water as she ran from the window and straight to the living room. Emma soon got up from her seat and walked into the living room, seeing her baby sister cry very dearly. Emma sat next to her and calmly said to her

"Kitty…you alright?" Emma knew she wasn't alright all because of the Purge, it was messing with her little sister very dearly. Kitty quickly held her big sister and cried a waterfall of her tears on Emma's shoulder, Emma didn't care one bit about her shoulder and just rubbed her hand against Kitty's back, trying to calm her down. Kitty soon talked with fear and sorrow in her tone

"It's this fucking night! We are all dying because of this fucking horrible holiday. Innocent people are dying, many people are becoming psychopathic monsters…and nobody, not even us is helping them…" Kitty kept bawling on Emma's shoulder while Emma stroked her baby sister's hair, holding her tightly while Noah sigh, seeing the two people he cares very dearly…. was destroying him on the inside.

At the city, the half siblings, Duncan and Dawn, were still running for their lives. Their hearts beaten in a mixture of exhaustion and fear until they found an alley to hide in for a bit. "Duncan…. are we going to live…what if-?" Duncan silenced his little half-sister and calmly replied to her.

"Dawn, don't think about it at all. I'm not letting any person kill my little sis…I promise…" Duncan and Dawn hugged each other until they heard a female scream and soon…a massive crash. _CRASH!_ The siblings looked and to their fright, they saw a skinny dark tan female, her whole body was bleeding from broken glass and her chest was impaled by a knife that was already on her chest. 'THAT WAS FOR STEALING MY MAN!' The siblings looked over and saw a very chubby, paler skinned female, who looked enraged but soon was shocked. 'Oh my god…. I just killed my best friend…I have I done!" The chubby female cried until she looked down and fell to the solid ground, committing suicide to herself. Duncan was disgusted but Dawn was feeling very nauseous as she turned away from the sight. "We…have to…leave this spot…I don't want to see this brother…" Duncan only nodded as they started to run again…however while they were, they heard a motor engine.

"WAIT!" Dawn sense the person's aura….it was black with a mixture of red…. she knew who it was. "Brother…it's the same man who is after us! He's near…" The siblings kept going faster while the mask purger who was after them, was chasing a female as he then wields his machete up in the air and chopped her head off. The purger looked at the female's decapitated body but heard voices.

"You're near…" The masked purger rode his motorcycle and went after the siblings. While the siblings were running for their lives, Emma continue to comfort her sister…until they heard a banging sound near their door.

"What was that?!" Emma asked, her voice was toned to a frighten tone as Noah stood up and checked through the peephole. But he made a very huge mistake as he saw who it was but before he could tell the sister, he was shot on his chest, the blast created a hole on the door and a massive gorge on Noah's chest. "NOAH!" Emma ran straight towards her boyfriend, seeing him breathing badly until he said. 'G-G-Get out…before he g-g-gets the t-t-two of you…I l-love you.' With his dying breath, Noah died, causing Emma to tear up as she cried on his dead body. "NOOOO! Noah! You can't be dead…" Emma cried on his chest still but they heard the gunshot again, Kitty pulled Emma from Noah, hiding against the wall. Their door opened, seeing the man that killed Noah…

"Emma…Kitty? You two there? I'm here to protect you, from me." Emma recognized that male scrawny voice. It was Cody, wielding a huge shotgun around his arms. "Hehehehehe, I paid a lot of money for this shotgun. EVERY FUCKING TIME, YOU TWO ALWAYS IGNORE ME LIKE I WAS NOTHING! Well then, tonight I fix this madness, it is my right….TO PURGE!" Cody shot the ceiling, causing some of it to fell onto the ground. Emma and Kitty remand quiet, hoping he would leave.

"We have to leave this place…if we don't he'll kill us…" Kitty slowly nodded to her sister but until they heard Cody shoot the ceiling, he walked slowly towards the living room, where the sisters were. Scene changes to the city once more, Mike was half way towards his destination, but kept looking at the horror that was the Purge. People being hanged from buildings, dead bodies burned to a disgusting face, Mike sighed in horror.

"I despite this night…but this is the only way I can get retribution for my son…" Mike pulled out a photo from the front pocket of the car, it had him and Zoey but with a boy, he had Mike's hair color and style but had Zoey's skin color and her eyes. "Riley…I'm so sorry what happened to you…and it's all that fucking baster fault!" Mike pounded on the hood and drove faster until he notices two people he was about to crash, he soon stopped the car. "What the-!" Mike quickly noticed "Dr. Wilson?" Mike recognized Dawn as his old therapist. Dawn and Duncan sighed in relief until they saw the car door open. Dawn hid behind her brother as Duncan was ready to stop the driver, however once the driver was out of the car, Dawn saw his face.

"Oh my god! Brother wait don't attack him. I know him!" Dawn walked towards Mike and said with relief. "Mr. Peterson, it's you." Dawn hugged Mike as he returned the hug but Duncan looked confused

"What the-Dawn! Who is this skinny guy?" Duncan asked his half-sister as she calmly replied to him

"Duncan, this is Michael Peterson, he was one of my patients from a few months ago, how are you doing Mike?" Dawn asked Mike but he only said

"That's not important right now, why are you and…who is he?" Mike pointed to the green Mohawk male as Dawn replied

"He's Duncan, my half-brother…he and I were driving to his girlfriend, Gwen's house when our car was sabotaged by a purger who is after us! Mike, can you help us survive the night…please I beg of you!" Dawn begged Mike while Duncan looked upset about his sister but Mike just laughed a bit

"Dawn, you don't need to beg, I'll help you since you have helped me in the past…. this is a way of saying thank you." Mike opened the door for them, Dawn smiled and entered the car but Duncan stared at Mike suspiciously and said to him

"How can I know we can trust you?"

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you guys…promise just get in." Duncan entered the car while Mike enter the driver seat and drove them away. But while doing so, the masked purger looked from a distance

"How pitiful…taking protection…how did my own father gave you both for what you two did to my mother…" The masked purger gripped a locket that was around his neck, he opened it to see a photo of his mother. He stared at it for a few second as he then growled through his mask. "This is for you mother…." The Masked Purger rode his motorcycle and followed Mike's car. Back at the apartment, Cody was in the living room.

"Girls…where are you? Come on…it's rude not to greet your FUCKING GUEST!" Cody shot the wall, created a hole on it. Cody glared at it but soon saw a foot behind the couch. Cody smirked in enjoyment he slowly walked towards the couch, while the foot began shaking a bit very badly. "Hmmm I wonder who's under the-" Cody lifted the couch and finished the sentence "COUCH!" Cody smiled as he saw Kitty, looking very frighten. "Hahahahaha! It's Emma's baby sister…where is she? Oh it doesn't matter…I have you where I want you." Cody dropped the shotgun and grabbed Kitty. Kitty struggled to break free but Cody threw her onto the couch. He pinned her down as he licked his lips. "Hehehehe, before I clench the beast inside of me, I'm going to have some fun with you…" Kitty's eyes widen as huge as a massive hole, Cody held her tightly as he pulled her skirt up, showing her wearing a light pink lacy pantie. Cody smiled in hunger as he then pulled her pantie, while she struggled to break free of his hold. She pushed him away but he kept holding her down.

Soon, Emma came out of the closet where she was hiding and quickly grabbed Cody's shotgun. She heard her sister scream 'NO NO PLEASE DON'T!'

"You're too late sweet thing, you can't stop me from enjoying this and purging you and your sister!" Cody grabbed his pants bur before he could pull them down, 'LET HER GO!' Cody heard Emma's screaming at him. He turned his head and soon felt a painful blow to the head by his shotgun. Cody fell to the ground while Kitty grabbed her pantie and placed them on.

"Oh thank god!" Emma hugged Kitty while saying to her

"Kit, I'm so sorry he almost raped you. I thought he was going to hold you down and kill you…but thank god he didn't." Kitty hugged her sister tightly "Listen we can't be in our home, some people might come and get us. We have to go….NOW!" Emma grabbed handgun they had and handed to Kitty as they exit their apartment. Emma turned to Noah's dead body and tried to hold her tears. "I'm sorry Noah!" Emma and Kitty ran down the stairs and exit the apartment. "Okay…we need to make sure we stay together okay…?" Kitty only nodded until they heard a group of laughter.

"Emma what was-?" The sisters soon left an electric shock across their bodies as two figures tased them both, causing the two to become unconscious. The figures grabbed their unconscious bodies and dragged them to their group.

 **Sorry if it wasn't good...and sorry for the awful ending to this chapter...I hoped you guys enjoyed it**

 **Comment/Review this chapter and I'll see you all next time. Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone, forgive for the long wait, I was busy with my other fics plus I now started school...you might already know that from my other fics...but anyway, last time you all viewed Noah's death by the hands of Cody, Mike letting Dawn and Duncan in his protection from a mysterious purger that knows their names and Kitty nearly getting raped, until Emma stopped Cody...but I also left you with a Cliff Hanger...now let's see what will happen now...enjoy...hehehehehe**

Almost 2 hours passed since the Purge began, many people have suffered the hands of death by many of the brutal and insane purgers who are out to release the beast! Mike was in his armored car, still driving to his destination but now has two additional people in his car. Sitting in the back were Duncan and Dawn, Mike remember Dawn as his and Zoey's family therapist a few months ago. Dawn held her half brother's arm tightly as she continued to witness many dead bodies. Some were hanged from building and trees, many were either brutally beaten up to a bloody mush or was shot continuously, having holes all over the body. "Oh dear god...those poor souls!" Dawn whimpered for the dead people but Mike sighed depressed a bit

"I know...many of them don't deserve to die from these...maniacs!" Mike felt a shiver through his spine but Dawn soon said to Mike

"Michael...again me and my brother are grateful that you would let us in your car for safety." Mike smiled a bit and replied to her

"It's the least I can do after what you did for me and my wife, Zoey...Zoey?" Mike's face turned to a concerned and worried tone as he said to himself. 'Zoey...please be safe...I don't want to lose you nor my little...Daisy...' Mike's eye were near to tears but he wiped them off, Dawn turned her head to her brother as she asked him. 'Duncan...are you okay?'

"I'm fine little sis...but...can you really trust him. I mean why is he even out here during Purge night. The only people that only come out in Purge night are the ones that are being hunted and the ones that-" Duncan soon thought of something, he then whispered into Dawn's ear "Dawn! What if he's purging tonight and he only saved us so he can have a shot at killing us!?" Dawn gasped in horror but she didn't believe her half brother.

"That is observe, Michael is one of the few people that I have know, that are absolutely against this god forsaken, bloody, demonic night!" Mike heard Dawn's whisper...and sighed. He had to tell them soon...very soon. Back at the Sisters' street, Kitty's vision started to return...as she heard laughter near her. 'Huh?!' Kitty shook her head and saw her and Emma, tied up to each other back, the two were sitting on the street. 'OH MY GOD!?' Kitty's eye widen in horror, around her and Emma wear a crowd of Purgers, a few wearing paint of the American's colors, one dressed as the Statue of Liberty but had a horrifying mask that lighten up and a few that wear dressed as the former past Presidents of the United States but their masks were covered with blood. The Purgers all howled and laughed like crazed hyenas, welding their weapons high into the sky.

"EMMA! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Kitty shouted at her older sister to wake up, but she couldn't, Kitty began to bawl in fear and heart break, thinking that this could be the end for her and Emma tonight. "Please! I BEGGING YOU DON'T KILL ME OR MY SISTER! WE DON'T DESERVE THIS...PLEASE!" Kitty begged for mercy but her begging only made the purgers howled out loud. Emma started to move a bit, making Kitty look at her. "Emma!"

"Uhhh...K-Kitty?" Emma looked around and had the same look as her sister "HOLY FUCKING GOD! What the-" Emma realized she was tied up with Kitty! "NO! We can't let this happen!" Emma struggled to break free but Kitty only said 'Emma...it's no use...we're goners...' Emma turned her head and witness Kitty crying again. Emma soon heard the whole Purge crowd howl with laughter as Emma lower her head while her eyes began to tear up. "No...this can't be happening..." Back in the street, Mike put the pieces together with Dawn and Duncan's problem.

"Okay let me see if I got this through...the two of you were heading to your girlfriend's house to out last tonight's purge." Mike pointed to Duncan in which he replied with a nod "But you two stopped for supplies when this mysterious purger with a skull mask on red paint all over it sabotaged your car and made you two come out of the safety of your car and become his prey for tonight..." Dawn slowly nodded with a feared looked

"We have no clue onto why he done this...but I looked at his aura...when ever he's near us...he feels...very enrage...like he somehow...know us." Mike sighed deeply and replied to Dawn as calmly as he could.

"Dr. Wilson, besides you...my wife and I also despises this night to the point where I would even vomit my own guts out! This night change many people...so many sane people become ravenous, fearless, crazed insane monsters that have a thirst for carnage! Many people who purge have reasons to why they do it. Many purge for the fun of it, to feel the joy of ripping another human's own skin off and taste the blood of their victims!" Mike tighten his palm to a fist while Dawn held her older brother tightly. "Others...they purge for money...so many people purge to gain a lot of money, some hunt people down and sell them to rich people for a very high profit. Many as well...purge for release their rage, get their inner beast out of their systems...but keep on going and going until they hear the siren that concludes this hellish night." Mike soon sighed and rubbing his tempos against his face. "Many...many purge...for redemption, vengeance, they kill people that have wrong them for a certain thing they done to that person to make them kill tonight..." Mike opened the front hood and looked at the same photo of him, Zoey and his son...Riley.

"Hey what you looking at?" Duncan finally spoken to Mike after his stop to help them. Mike widen his eyes, hid the photo and said to the black haired male 'N-Nothing...it's not important...' Mike concentrated on driving but Duncan didn't stop there. "Really...but let me ask you something...the only people who come out here...are the ones that are being hunted and killed by countless purgers...and the ones that-" Dawn stopped her brother from finishing his sentence

"DUNCAN! I told you, Mike is not purging!" Mike felt his entire body shaking like an earthquake that recently hit Earth as Duncan yelled back

"How can you know!? Think about it, why would someone all of a sudden, stop his armored car in front of us and let us hitch a ride from someone who's after us!? Hmm! I know, someone who trying to kill us before he does!" Dawn was about to lash at her brother until Mike stopped the car forcefully 'HEY! Look...' Duncan and Dawn looked at the front mirror and gasped, in their sight was a group of purgers, all staring at two female that were tied tightly together...one of them was struggling to escape but the other...has lost hope already.

"Oh my god...WE HAVE TO HELP THEM! But...if we even try to...they might kill us..." Dawn felt hopeless until Mike went under his seat and pulled out an assault rifle. Duncan finally had proof.

"SEE! What did I-" Mike handed Duncan's the rifle and told him. 'Listen stop yelling at Dr. Wilson...and help me save them alright...' Duncan looked at his half sister, then at the rifle as he just grabbed the rifle and loaded it. "Fine then...Dawn stay in the car." Dawn only nodded as Duncan and Mike exited out the car and sneaked their way towards the crowd. Dawn only sighed in defeat...'Mike...you are purging are you?' Dawn sensed Mike's aura and soon...gasped.

The crowd of Purgers kept staring at Emma struggle to break free but she once again failed, soon the leader of the group, a male wearing a Uncle Sam mask while holding a large knife in his right hand walked towards Emma and Kitty, kneeling down to their eye level as he slowly breath in and out before removing his mask, revealing his true face. He had dark tan skin, green eyes, brown hair, ear piercing on both of his ears, a goatee on his chin but had a maniacal smile on his face. "Such a beautiful face here tonight...it's such a shame that...we must purge you both tonight... RIGHT MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS PURGERS!" The male first spoked to Emma before yelling to his fellow Purgers as they hollowed in hunger to kill. One of the Purgers walked to the male and said 'Can't we just kill them already...I'm tired of waiting!" The male replied to the female "Of course my love...we are all tired of waiting...it is time we finally clench our souls tonight. MY FELLOW PURGERS...LET US PURGE!" The whole group screamed in relief while they held their weapons up in the sky. Emma looked at her baby sister one last time as she said

"Kitty...if we're going to die tonight...I just want you to know...that's you've been the best sister I ever had...I'm sorry I couldn't protect us..." Kitty looked up at her big sister and said

"I'm...happy you're my sister too Emma..." Kitty made one last smile at her sister until the dark tan male grabbed her face.

"I shall clench my soul...by cutting your skin off first young one..." Kitty and Emma were near to the brick of death until... _BAM! BAM! BAM!_ Emma and Kitty looked around and saw every last Purger being shot everywhere...soon they turned their heads and saw their saviors...or enders. 'Are you two alright?' Mike asked Emma first in which she replied

"Not so much...but thanks-" Emma stopped when Mike pulled out his knife. "Ahhh wait please-" Mike quickly said 'Calm down...I'm going to cut you both free...' Mike slowly started cutting the rope around the Sisters' arms, soon they were finally free. 'There...' Once she was freed, Kitty literally jumped onto Mike's arm, hugging him tightly while she cried and scream

"Thank you so so so so so much!" Kitty then hugged Duncan and said "You too! Thank you so very much for saving e and my sister..." Emma got up and hugged her sister tightly...but Duncan soon looked at Mike...and decided to get his answer. Mike soon turned to Duncan and saw that Duncan pointed his rifle on Mike's chest. 'What the-WAIT! What are you-'

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I WANT YOUR ANSWER NOW! ARE YOU A FUCKING PURGER!?" Duncan glared at Mike, making the sister looked scared as Mike sighed and slowly said 'Alright fine! Yes...I am a Purger but-" Duncan didn't let Mike finish as he pulled the trigger and shot Mike right on his chest, Dawn gasped in horror as she exit the car. Mike fell onto the floor, Duncan pointed his gun on his face. "You made a mistake...I'm not letting you kill me nor my little sister!" Duncan's hand was on the trigger but Dawn pulled his arms, making him drop the rifle. "Dawn!? What the you did that!?" Kitty and Emma looked at Mike's wounded body.

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT BROTHER!?" Dawn screamed at Duncan with tears streaming down her eyes. Duncan replied back 'DAWN! Mike is purging tonight! You told me he hates this night, but it looks like you were actually wrong! I knew that he was going to kill us and I had to defend you!' Duncan's eye almost teared up since he despise screaming at his only half-sister, Mike got back, with some help by Kitty as he yelled at Duncan

"ARE YOU FUCKING MAD OR SOMETHING!?" Duncan turned to Mike and yelled back "No! I was only trying to defend my Sister!' "From me?! You didn't let me finish...I am purging...but I'm not after everyone in my own sight!" Duncan looked a bit shocked but didn't stop glaring. Mike breath in and out exhaustively and continued "Listen...let me explain...but in the car. It's not safe for any of one." Mike turned to Emma and Kitty and asked them. "Listen...if you want...I have more room in my car...I can let you two come with us for protection okay?" Emma looked at her sister, who held her tightly and just said 'Can we really trust you?' Mike only nodded slowly but Duncan still didn't believe him. 'Alright then...but...how are you even-' Mike lifted his shirt up and showed them all a bullet proof vest. "Those bullets he shot at me only felt like hard punches from an ox!" Mike slowly walked towards the car, not before glaring slightly at Duncan.

"Dawn, how can we even be sure he's telling the truth?" Dawn sighed and said 'Because I read his aura...he saved us and the two...because he didn't us be like the people he lost from his night...' Dawn walked back to the car. Duncan sighed while ruffing his hair as he walked back to the car. Emma took the passenger seat while Kitty sat with Duncan and Dawn.

"Alright then...let's go..." Mike started the engine and drove them away from the street. But hiding behind a wall... _'Hehehehe, let's see how you like it when you face the problem again...Wilsons.'_ The sound of a motorcycle engine was heard from the background...

 **Done! Crazy chapter right? Anyway comment what you thought about it and I'll see you all next time...bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there folks, Happy 2017 hehehehe. sorry if I didn't post anything in a while for the TD Purge Fic...like usually busy with my other fics and my life. But it's a new year...and this will be my first Fanfic chapter of 2017...enjoy ;)**

Nearly 2 and a half hours has passed since The Purge began, throughout Toronto and the whole world, people have faced the cold taste of death by the hands of the monstrous Purgers tonight. Inside Mike's car, Mike, the half siblings; Duncan and Dawn; and now the sisters, Emma and Kitty were driving quickly to Mike's destination. Everyone, especially Dawn, remained quiet after the incident that happened between Duncan and Mike. "Um..." Kitty quietly spoke and said in a soft tone like an infant. "Again...t-thank you for saving me and my big sis, we would have been dead if you guys didn't show up." Dawn held the young sister's palms and stroke them.

"You are welcome child...but I must say sorry for what my brother done to my friend who is driving the vehicle." Duncan quickly turned his head towards Dawn and said 'For the last time, I thought he was going to kill us okay! He admitted he 's a Purger and-" Mike stopped him and shouted out

"And you thought I was going to be act like those mindless, psychopathic beasts that were people until this night even fucking started!" Mike pounded on the hood of the car, causing everyone except Duncan to startled a bit. "Listen...I should apologize for not being honest with you both...but if I told you both...you would think I would hurt you two but...that's not why I'm out here." Emma soon cut in on their small talk

"Hey...I know it's kinda dumb for me to ask...but why are you guys even out on Purge night. Well we all know your a Purger but is different from the others..." Emma pointed to Mike but turned her head to her sister and the half siblings. "But you two...how come you two are out of Purge night..are you guys being...hunted?" Dawn and Duncan looked at each other and soon nodded in respond to Emma's question.

"It's a long story but I'll tell you..." But before Duncan could explain why he and Dawn were out tonight. Mike's car started to slow down, causing Mike to widen his eyes in shock 'What the-what's going on!?' Mike turned the key and pushed down hard on the gas pedal, but his vehicle wouldn't start moving. "Oh no..." Soon enough, everyone exit Mike's car as Mike and Duncan check the back...as Duncan suspected...Mike's gas was cut just like his black car.

"Just like us...someone cut his gas, we're stranded here...AGAIN!" Duncan growled in annoyance but Mike was the one that was more enrage than Duncan. Everyone noticed like Mike pounded on the back of his car and kept cursing like crazy. 'FUCKING GOD DAMN IT, SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! SHIT SHIT SHIT...AHHHHH! Why...why does this have to happen!" Mike punched his car's side door, leaving a dent on it. Dawn slowly held Mike's hand and said

"Be calm Michael...it's going to be okay." But Mike only said in a annoyed tone. 'Okay? OKAY!? Dr. Wilson, this was my only way of transportation, without it..we're all sitting ducks out here! Argh!" Mike pounded on the car once more...until his eyes started to tear up as he slowly said 'R-Riley...I'm so sorry...' Emma overheard Mike say his dead son's name

"Riley?" Dawn told the older sister 'Riley is Michael's only son...until he lost him in a car crash last year. I helped him and his wife mentally to get their griefs away so they could be alright...but now I see that Michael's grief still remains.' Mike wiped his tears away and told the group in a sadden tone but he had no choice.

"Listen...I'm sorry to say this but...you guys have to go on your own. I'm going to where I need to go...alone." The group all gasped while their eyes widen in shock. "I know I said I would help you guys stay alive...but without a car...it's hopeless..." Mike opened his trunk and pulled out an assault rifle, a shotgun and two pistol. Mike handed each of them a gun but Dawn refused to hold one. Duncan grabbed the shotgun but the sisters didn't grab it either. "Listen I had those just in case I lost any of my guns...I'm sorry but you guys have to defend yourself without me." Mike grabbed the rifle and was about to walk away until Emma shouted

"Wait, please don't...what if I can get you a car." Mike was surprised after what Emma said 'What?' Emma quickly said to Mike "Listen I know a friend, she lives not too far from where we are...if you takes us there, we'll be safe and you can use her car...I promise." Mike was skeptical at first, hearing what Emma told him. Mike slowly walked back to them and said to the older sister.

"You're serious?" Emma nodded slowly, Mike looked at the others who were also hopping that Mike stayed, Mike soon sigh and said "Okay then...I'll take you to your friend...where does she live?" Emma checked what street they were in. 'She's not that far...maybe a mile or two if we run there. I promise...she'll have a car okay.' Mike only nodded and had Emma lead their way to her friend's home. Kitty, Dawn and Duncan followed them as well, but soon heard a howling screech.

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO!?" Dawn screamed as she held Duncan's arm. "DAWN! DUNCAN! Where are you two...I know you're here somewhere!" Duncan and Dawn were shocked when they heard their names.

"Is that the guy who's after you two?!" Mike loaded his rifle and took aim but Dawn and Duncan ran as fast as they could. "Huh? W-WAIT!" Mike and the sisters quickly ran after them, getting away from the mysterious mask purger that is after the half siblings.

"He knows our names?!" Dawn was frighten to the core as she and Duncan hid behind a wall, Mike, Kitty and Emma soon arrived. Mike looked at them with a concern yet annoyed face. 'Why did you guys ran?' Dawn was too frighten to speak so Duncan spook "I didn't want to run but Dawn looked scared when we heard our names...I think who were is after us...knows who we are." Duncan rubbed his hand against Dawn's hair, trying to calm his young sisters. Kitty looked scared as well but puled her sister from the three.

"Emma, I think I know who you're talking about. Courtney doesn't have a car, you know that. Why are you lying to him?" Emma looked at Mike, who was helping Dawn relax, then turned to her sister and said in a whisper

"Because I don't want him to hurt anyone...we may know he's a purger but who ever he's after...might be someone who's innocent...I'm trying to make sure he doesn't stay out and get hurt. What if he has a family...you want to see his wife devastated to hear that her husband is now gone, No I don't think so...we don't tell him okay." Kitty looked worried but nodded. Soon enough, Dawn was okay now.

"Okay then, Dawn are you okay now?" Duncan asked his sister, in which Dawn replied with a slow nod "Okay then, let's go." Soon, all five of them started to walk to Emma's friend's house, but Kitty soon spoke to the siblings.

"Hey...can I ask...what are your names and...like my sister said how come you guys are out here?" Dawn replied to Kitty

"Dawn...my name is Dawn Wilson, the male is my half brother, Duncan. The reason why we are out here is because someone is after us. We were going to his girlfriend's house when suddenly our car stopped. My brother noticed that the gas was cut, leaving a trail of gasoline on the road. Yes...someone is after us...it was that male who said our names. I don't know why he is after us...but may I ask, what happened to you and your sister?" Emma over heard their talk and decided to tell them.

"I'll explain to you guys. My name is Emma West, she's my baby sister, Kitty. We were in our apartment with my boyfriend...Noah, until our neighbor, Cody, shot Noah on his chest, killing him and was after us. He was going to hurt Kitty but I stopped him. Soon enough, we had no choice but to go out...until we were caught by those crazy purgers...and then...you saved us." Emma soon smiled at Mike, who then said

"Listen...like we said you're welcome...but since you guys are being honest...I think I should say why I'm out here too. I'm Michael Peterson, Mike for short. I am a Purger but I'm not killing everyone...I'm only after someone who caused me pain while back. You see...I have a wife, Zoey, a daughter name Daisy...but I used to have a son...Riley." Soon Dawn spoke for him

"I think I know who you are after Mr. Peterson...you're after the man who crashed into your car, injuring you...but killing your son by mistake." Emma and Kitty as well as Duncan widen their eyes as Mike only nodded. 'Yes I am...I know he didn't mean to...but I can't stop thinking of that day. I would have safe Riley...but I couldn't do anything at all. I can't stop thinking of that...baster! So...I'm going to end him, so he'll no longer be a throne to my life anymore...' Mike sighed deeply as they all kept going...not knowing the trouble they will face in their path.

 **Sorry if I have to end it like this...but I hope it's good enough for you guys...I'll be back with a new chapter soon...promise...so Happy New Year...and I'll see you all next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, I'm very sorry for the long wait... school has been busy with me, but I'm on Spring Break so...I can work on my fanfics now. Anyway, where we last stop, Mike, the Sister and the Half Siblings were now forced to head towards Emma's co-worker's house on foot after a Purger sabotaged Mike's armored car.**

 **Can they survive the night without a car...and can they make it to Emma's Co-worker's home on time before the Mask Purger gets them and before Mike loses his chance at redemption? Let's us find out...Enjoy**

 _ **'Remember all the good that the Purge does for us all.'**_

Almost half an hour passed since the group made the decision on going on foot after Mike's gas tank was cut by a mysterious Purger. Mike held his assault rifle close to him while Duncan held the shotgun he was handed to by Mike. The Sisters and Dawn refused to hold a weapon but Mike kept the two pistol with him just in case. "So how long is your friend's house, Emma?" Mike asked the older sibling as she replied to him

"By car, it's not too far... but walking, it may take about an hour or so. But listen...what you said about your dead son. Do you always wish that you would somehow save yourself and your son from that car crash so he would still be with you and you wouldn't be out here tonight."? Mike looked at Emma with a look that made her know he always hah that wish in his mind.

"Every damn day... every night...I wish I could have saved him and myself. But he's gone...and there is no way to bring him back. Even if I wish there was a way." Mike walked up ahead from Emma, making her sadden and concern for the dark tan male. Dawn walked up to her and said

"I've sense his aura... he wasn't lying, he wished he would save his son but he also wished that this night never even existed...all of us wished this night was gone for good." Dawn soon looked worried and scared about something until Kitty walked up and said to her.

"Hey? I want to ask you... how come that guy heard knows you and your brother's name? Do you guys have any bad blood between someone?" Dawn gasped slightly and said to young sister. 'Absolutely not! Well...not me though. But for my brother, I don't know. He's been to prison once a few years ago and he didn't make any enemies but I don't know who that Mask Purger is... but every time he's near... I feel his aura wanting revenge on me and my brother for something we never done in our life." While Dawn continued, Mike and Duncan spoke for a bit

"Listen Mike...again sorry for shooting you. I was only trying to protect my little sister." Mike replied to him

"It's okay... but I should apologize for not telling you guys I was a Purger, but I was only trying to make you guys see that I'm not a threat to you or your little sister. Even after all the help she was to me and my wife after my son's death." That's when Duncan ask 'Say I want to know... what did happen to your son?' Mike felt his own heart tangled in a hot mess as he sighed deeply and said to the jet blacked haired male. "Well...it happened about a month after last year's purge. Me and my son were out in the rode, I was teaching him how to drive for his driving test, I'll tell you he was a star student to everyone. My son was an all A's student, never failed and never got in trouble, he was a son a father could wish for." Duncan cleared his voice when Mike was getting out of track

"Sorry...anyway, I was teaching him how to drive...when suddenly-" Mike stopped when he envisioned what about to him and his son

 _Flash Back_

 _"Alright Riley, keeps your hands on the wheel and focus on the road okay." Mike said to Riley who was on the driver seat. Riley looked both ways and started to go but out of nowhere, a car came crashing towards their car. Mike and Riley held on for dare life as they car flipped and crashed onto the other side of the road._

 _"Oh god...Riley? Riley!? Are you okay?!" Mike turned his head and saw the most horrifying thing a father could ever think of. In his sight was Riley, his head was busted open and he was losing a lot of blood. "Oh god! SON! SON WAKE UP!" Riley slowly opened his eyes and said to him_

 _"Dad? Hurry...get out...I can't move." Mike shook his head 'No' and scream 'I'm not leaving you son!' Mike weakly grabbed his son's arm and used his leg to kick open the door. However, once Mike was out, he grabbed his son arm and pulled...not knowing that gasoline was pouring out of the car and the flames from the car connected with the gas, causing an explosive impact to happen. Mike was pushed by the force, witness his son fate. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RILEY! NO!" Mike cried a shower of sorrow after witness his son's death._

 _The man who caused this to happen quickly left his car and made a run for it. Mike took a quick look the man who caused this and glared at him. "You're going to pay for this you baster... you will pay!"_

 _Flashback Ended_

Mike was silent for a while until Duncan shook him and said "Hey!? Are you okay?" He noticed the tears in Mike's eye as he replied to him

"No...not at all." Mike walked from him and stayed silent. Dawn walked up to Duncan and said 'Brother, what happened?'

"I don't know... he was just telling me about his son's death and-" But before Duncan could finish, his leg was soon grabbed by a strong wire rope as it pulled him from the group. 'DUNCAN!' Dawn screamed in fear as she witnesses her brother being pulled to a pull that started to ring a siren. The group ran as fast as they could to Duncan, seeing that he was stuck. "Guys...Guys! Get me out quick!" Emma and Kitty grabbed the wire the pulled but Mike looked up and saw a man with a sniper rifle, aiming at the sister.

"GIRLS! LOOK OUT!" The man shoot a bullet, almost hitting the sister but he missed, Mike pulled them from Duncan as Mike grabbed his rifle and began shooting. "Everyone, stay back!" Mike kept shooting but he kept missing. The man from above took a shot and shot Mike right on his arm. "Fuck!" Mike dropped his gun and held his arm. Emma and Kitty gasped

"You will not stop me from purging..." The man took aim at Duncan's head and was about to shoot him when... _BAM, BAM, BAM!_ The man was shot dead and dropped to the ground. Duncan and the sisters turned and saw Dawn, using Mike's assault rifle.

"D-Dawn?!" Duncan was shocked as he has never seen his own half-sister shoot a single living being. Dawn trembled as she dropped the gun and teared up. Kitty grabbed Mike's pistol and shot Duncan free. "Dawn!" Duncan held his sister tightly as she cried out

"WHAT HAVE I DONE! I KILLED A HUMAN BEING...THIS NIGHT IS HELL!" Dawn kept crying and crying while Emma checked Mike's wound.

"You have a bullet in your shoulder. We need to pull it out." Mike only said

"No! Just leave it there for now... I'll remove it soon." Mike removed his coat, tore off a sleeve from it and tied his wound up. "There..." Mike placed his coat back on and walked up to Duncan. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I-I don't know..." Dawn kept sniffing and crying after killing a person. "She never wanted to do this...she would be found dead if she shot someone..." Duncan stood up with Dawn as Mike grabbed his rifle and said

"We need another way to your friend's house without having to deal with Purgers. Come on everyone." Mike, the Sisters and the half siblings continued their journey to Emma's Co-Worker's home, leaving behind the dead Purger behind. Minutes passed, everyone was quiet, they witness dead bodies everywhere. They saw one of a girl with a pink dress, her jaw was dislocated as there was a sigh saying

 _"It'll teach her to sing all the damn time, Pixie Wannabe!"_

"Poor innocent soul..." Dawn wept again while Mike looked at the sky and said to himself. _"Zoey...Daisy...be safe, please."_ Soon enough, they noticed a subway station.

"Hey...Emma, doesn't Courtney live the subway?" Kitty said with hope. Emma soon remembered

"Oh yeah you're right Kitty. If we take this Subway...we'll be near her house in just a few minutes." Everyone looked happy as they ran down the stair to the subway tunnels.

 **I'll stop here. What do you all think...good? Bad? Tell in your reviews...I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can okay...bye for now :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO THERE MY PURGE READERS! First of all, I'm terribly sorry for making you all wait. As usual, busy with my life and my other fanfics. But also, I was away for a week on July, went to China and had a blast, but I came back around the eleventh. Since then, I've been trying to work on my new one-shots that I came up with but was distracted a lot, the only fic I worked on was my Zoey apology fic. But also, I was busy with Art Trades and Commissions in DeviantArt (name's floresfire over there by the way :) )**

 **Anyway, I'm now in my final month of my Summer vacation, so I'm going to try my best to work on my new fics and my continuing fics before I start college. Now then, last chapter, Mike, the sisters and the half siblings were still on their way towards Emma's co-worker's house, while so, Mike told Duncan the story of his Son's death. After that, Duncan was caught in a trap and was being targeted by a Purger with a sniper rifle, Mike tried to stop him, only to be shot on his arm. Purger, later, was stopped by Dawn, when she grabbed Mike's assault rifle and killed the Purger. Making her, shocked and horrified about doing it**

 **Now the group are in a subway tunnel, hoping it will lead them closer to Courtney's home. Will they make it, read and find out.**

Almost an hour passed since the surviving group decided to take a subway tunnel, hoping it will lead the closer to Emma's co-worker's house. While so, almost 4 hours has passed since the beginning of The Purge. Since then, countless innocent souls were tormented, tortured and brutality murdered by the Purgers while many lives become more clouded with hunger to kill and murder for the Purge, while other survivors were inside the safety of their homes. Mike, who still had a gun wound on his arm, was ahead of them with Emma, making sure they were heading the right direction while Duncan and Kitty were comforting a horrified Dawn, the group passed through homeless people who were hiding in the subway, hoping to survive the night.

"I-I-I murdered a-a living h-h-human being. I-I killed a s-s-soul of this Earth... what have I done?" Dawn soon held her brother closer and quietly wiped and cried onto Duncan's chest while he slowly rubbed his young sister's blonde hair. 'It's okay Dawn, I know you didn't want to do that. But if you didn't, I would have been dead. You didn't want that to happen, right?' Dawn stared at her brother's worried eyes and shook her head 'no' but she still regrets even shooting that Purger.

"Poor Dr. Wilson, I feel bad for her. She would never dare lay a finger on a weapon and kill someone, she's an innocent person." Emma soon asked Mike 'Mike, you said that Dawn helped you and your wife with your grief your son's death, how come?' Mike soon rubbed his temples and replied to the older sister. "Emma, you see, a month after our son was lowered down to the grave, my wife and I couldn't stop thinking about him. Every day, Zoey would always set a place on the table for our son, but always remembers that... he's not with us anymore. Every day before I leave for work, I would always open my son's room and said, 'I'll see you later, son.' but... after his death, I would just open his room and say, 'See you soon, sport.' but I know he's gone. So, we decided to see Dr. Wilson, she helped many people with mental problems and emotional problems. She worked in a different way than other therapists, somehow, she would literally enter our own thoughts and help us with our grief. It took us a while, but it worked... we found closer in our son's death...but-" Mike stopped when Emma said

"Your grief still remained inside of you, huh." Mike sighed and said 'It wasn't just grief. I felt guilt and rage over it. I blame myself for letting it happen. Zoey told me not to teach him during the nights, thinking we were going to get hurt, she always feels concerned for our safety. I wished I listen to her that day.' Mike's teeth then gritted against each other, his hand tightly gripped his rifle while he had the look of an aggressive animal 'Then... that car happened, all because of that... BASTER! He didn't saw us driving through, he didn't see us coming, he just drives through and crashed our car out of the damn way! I only got a small glimpse of his face, he had orange hair and freckles while he looked drunk... he ran away from it. Soon enough, Mike stopped as he hollowed in true rage

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD! WHEN I FIND YOU, I'M GOING TO FUCKING DEAD YOUR FUCKING DRUNK LIFE FOR TAKING MY SON'S LIFE!" Mike's eyes soon teared as he slammed his hands to the ground while the sisters tried to help him calm down. Dawn saw Mike's outburst and soon walked up to the enrage yet heartbroken father. Mike breathed in and out while his eyes teared even more until Dawn looked at him and said

"Michael, you need to stop this. This rage isn't going to help you. If you don't stop this, your soul will be corrupted by this and you will lose your life to it. Please, I helped you and your wife with your grief of your son's death, you must control it." Dawn wiped Mike's eyes out as he stood up, sniffed a bit and said 'Dr. Wilson, I appreciate you helping him through this, but I cannot stop this. He haunts me to this day, he did nothing to help me or my family, even if he didn't want this to happen, he should have stopped in the first place. I'm going to find me and make him feel what my son felt... death.' Mike soon grabbed his assault rifle and walked ahead, making Dawn sighed, worried about Mike and his family as they continued.

Almost half an hour passed, the group were still walking until they all saw a subway station, making the sisters smile in hope. "THERE IT IS, GUYS! This is it, if we go through there, we'll be at Courtney's house in a snap, we're finally safe!" Emma and Kitty hugged each other in happiness while Mike sighed, knowing that they will be safe soon and that he'll be able to find the man responsible for taking his son's life away. The Half-Siblings cheered and hugged each other tightly, until Dawn felt an aura, making her gasp in horror. 'Oh god!' The others looked concerned as they soon overheard a loud sound from a distance that was getting closer. As Dawn feared, the sound that soon revealed to be a dune boggy that was surrounded by armor and a motorcycle, both driven by Purgers. The Motorcycle Purger wasn't the one that was hunting down Duncan and Dawn, but was wielding a metal bat, surrounded by bare wired; the dune boggy had a driver while two purger had weapons, one was controlling a machine gun while the other had a flame thrower with him.

"Everyone, RUN NOW!" The group ran for their life while a few homeless people left their hiding spot and ran as well. The Motorcycle Purger attacked a homeless person, covering his bat with blood while the other one began shooting fast bullets to everyone, hitting the homeless people and killing them. The group kept running while Mike began shooting them, making sure they were safe. 'AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FIRE LITTLE PIGGIES!' The Pyromaniac Purger pulled the trigger and started to engulf a homeless person, burning him to death. Soon enough, the girls made it while Duncan stopped and turned to see Mike, still trying to shoot the Purgers. 'Brother, come here!' Dawn shouted at Duncan, pleading him to stay with them but he didn't hear her and ran to Mike

"Rrrrr!" Mike grunted in both rage and pain, his wounded arm kept feeling a sharp pain every time he tried to shoot them. The Purger with the machine gun started to shoot him, only for Duncan pushed him away from the bullets. "What the- Duncan, what are you doing!?" Duncan loaded the shotgun and replied to the dark tan male. 'Helping your sorry ass, I'm not letting them get near my little sister. Plus, think of this as a way of saying sorry for shooting you in the first place!' Mike looked almost worried for the jet black hair delinquent but only said "Fine! Just stay low and shoot!" Mike and Duncan stayed in cover as they started to shoot the Purgers. 'YEE-HA! WE'RE PURGING TONIGHT, PIGGIES!' The Pyromaniac fired flamed to the sky as his Purger partner started to fire bullets to the two. Mike and Duncan kept shooting at them but were missing, while the Purgers almost shot Duncan's arm and nearly shot Mike on the shoulder. "Come on!" Mike reloaded quickly while the Dune Boggy were almost getting close to them.

"Okay... here goes nothing!" Duncan took aim and soon shot a bullet to the them, killing the driver while Mike started to shoot the Motorcycle Purger and the Machine Gun wielder. The Dune boggy started to crashed and flipped over them Purgers as Duncan took another shot and got a direct shot at the gas tank, causing an explosion and killing the Purgers. "Yes!" Duncan cheered in relief while Mike sighed and said 'Nice shot.' Mike and Duncan looked at each other and shook their hands. They soon ran to the girls as Dawn hugged her brother tightly. 'Brother, you're alright!' Soon she slapped his face 'NEVER! Do that again!' Duncan rubbed his cheek only for Dawn to hug him again, making him both happy yet confused.

"Courtney's house is just up here. Come on!" Emma grabbed Kitty as they all ran up the Subway steps and return back to the street side. Back at the city, the Mask Purger was driving his motorcycle when he made a stop. He got off and looked at an injured person. 'Please... help me! I beg of you!' The wounded civilian made a mistake as the Mask Purger removed his mask and said to him

"My mother wasn't shown any mercy when she died... all because of that... WITCH!" The Mask Purger placed his mask back on as he grabbed his machete and slashed the civilian, slashing off half of his head. He took a deep breath in and said "Why? Father, why did you forgive Dawn, after what she did to my mother, your own wife!" He grunted in rage while his eyes slowly teared a bit even though they weren't visible due to his mask. "I swear to God, once I find them, I will Purge that Moon witch slow and painful... then I end the others that was with her!" The Mask Purger walked to his cycle and drove away, still hunting for Dawn and the others.

A few minutes later, the group made it to Courtney's home, it was an apartment with three floors. "She and her family lives upstairs, come on, we know a way up." Emma and Kitty leaded the way as they showed a ladder that lead up to Courtney's floor. "You first, Kitty." Kitty climbed up first, followed by Dawn, Emma, Duncan and Mike. As Mike made it up, Emma knocked on the door, hoping Courtney was home. 'Emma, is your friend even home?' Mike asked her, hoping that he wasn't being doped. Emma only said, "Trust me, she's not purging, she only wants to live like we do." Soon enough, the door opened, showing Courtney, wearing a light brown shirt covered by a sweater, black pants and sandals. "Courtney!" Emma and Kitty hugged her as she hugged them back

"Emma! Kitty! Why are you guys even out and... who are they?" Courtney asked them who the others were as Kitty said 'Don't worry, they're friends of ours... sort of. Can we come inside please?' Courtney only said "Of course, you guys are safe with us. Come in, hurry!" The sisters and the siblings entered her apartment floor while Mike looked at her "Are you coming inside?" Mike only said 'Yes... just hope your home is safe for my friends.' Mike walked into the floor as Courtney quickly closed the door.

 **I'm stopping here for now, again sorry for the long wait and for ending the chapter like this. Next chapter, you're in for a shock. Also, would you guys like to guess who this Mask Purger is?**

 **I'll work on it as soon as possible, bye for now**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there everyone, now before you all kill me for making you wait for this chapter of my TD purge fic. I want to say that I was extremely busy with a lot of crap and that involves my college semester. I'm now in the 3rd one and I'm trying to make sure I don't mess up at all. Also, I've been having writer's blocks for this fic since I was trying to figure out what to do next… since the purge is still continuing and the gang haven't survive half of it yet. Also, I'm using my younger brother's laptop while mines is getting fixed from a virus.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to try to focus on the fic and my other fanfics as well, wish me luck. Anyway, last time, the gang made it to Courtney's house but not after surviving a gang of purgers with one of them wielding a flame thrower. Mike and Duncan defended them off and protected Dawn and the Sisters. Now, the gang is recuperating and recovering at the safety of Courtney's household; what will happen now… found out now.**

After finally making it to the safety of Emma's co-worker; Courtney's house, the group of five finally can now take a massive breather after surviving nearly 4 hours of horrible events that occurred to them during the purge. Right now; Emma, Kitty, Dawn and Duncan were all sitting in a couch at Courtney's living room along with Courtney, her mother and her younger sister, Anne Maria. "Courtney, again! Thank you for letting us stay at your house during tonight's purge, you actually saved us from getting murdered by those psychotic monsters!" Emma said with joy and relief while Kitty nodded with her elder sister. Courtney smiled sweetly and said, 'No problem, I'm actually surprised and shocked that you two are even out in tonight's purge, what happened? And not to be rude… but how did those two and the tan guy who's in our guest room tag along with you guys?' Dawn decided to reply to the light tan female's question

"Let me explain, Ms. West. First of all, my name is Dawn Wilson, the man next to me is my older half brother, Duncan Wilson." Duncan nodded and said 'Hello' as Dawn kept going, "The tall tan male in your guest room is a friend of mine, Michael Peterson. Now, here's what happened… me and brother were in his SUV, trying to get to his girlfriend's house. We made a quick stop to buy supplies when we encounter a man with a black hoodie and was wearing a mask, he drove a motorcycle and was wielding a machete. We quickly entered the SUV and left… but… when we were near the city limits…. The SUV stopped…" Duncan decided to continue. 'Let me finish off, little sis. My SUV had a cut in the gas and we both realized it was the same man we encounter at the supermarket. He made us his prey for tonight's purge.' Courtney, Anne Maria and their mother gasped.

"Dios Mios! You poor souls, you must have been horrified!" Courtney's mother, Wanda, said in worriedness and sadness for the siblings as Anne Maria soon asked. 'But… how did you guys and that man even met during tonight?' Soon enough, Mike entered the room, the group noticed that he bandage up his wound on his shoulder but was wearing his coat still as he soon said, 'Because I had to save them….' Mike soon spoke as calmly as he can, 'I was in my black car, driving during the purge…. I'm a purger but I'm not like the other monsters…. I'm only after one man and that's all. During my drive, I saw Dawn and Duncan and decided to help them out by letting them join me. While we were driving to my location…. We saw Emma and Kitty being taken hostage by a group of purgers. So Duncan and I saved them and I let the sister join me so they can stay protected…' Courtney's family were in shock but Courtney soon said

"Wait… you're after someone?" Mike only nodded making Courtney and her sister stand back from him. "Then why are you in our house!? Are you going to-" Mike soon said, 'If you think I'm going to kill you three you're dead wrong. I said I'm only after one man…. I'm not here to enjoy the sick pleasure of reliving my anger, I'm not here to make money…. I'm purging tonight…. For retribution!' Mike snapped and cracked his knuckles, growling in rage as he remember who he's after and why. Emma soon said, 'Mike, please calm down… Courtney and her family are just concern that's all. They don't think you're going to kill them…. Please relax.' Mike sighed roughly as he remain calm and said, 'I'm sorry, look Ms. Uh…' Courtney answered them, "De La Cruz."

"Okay, Ms. De La Cruz… may I know where your restroom is?" Courtney nodded and said, 'Of course, just head to the kitchen, make a left and it's the white door in front of you.' Mike thanked her and headed to the restroom. Emma sighed in relief, 'Emma, are you sure you can trust that guy?' Emma was going to say something until Kitty stood up and finally spoke. 'Yes, we can! That guy saved me and my sister from almost getting murdered by those insane purgers! He, along with Duncan, protected us and Dawn when we were trying to get to your apartment! Mike is someone different, he's not a monster… he's just a man who's going to a path that would make him choose… life or death.' Dawn nodded with Kitty as Emma only sighed in concern for everyone's safety.

In the restroom, Mike was washing his face from all the dirt and blood that was around his face after all the trouble that has happened. Right now, it's been almost 5 and half hours since the purge began. "I only have about 6 and half hours left before the purge is over… If I go and get Courtney's car… I'll get there in about an hours… leaving me to end that bastard's life and finally giving me the closure I need." Mike placed a hand on the mirror as he envisioned his family in the mirror. He saw himself, with his wife, Zoey; their young daughter, Daisy… and his son, Riley. "R-Riley… I'm so sorry... " Mike's eye once more busted with tears as he once again recall his horrible memory of the accident. "Why… Why didn't I just listen to Zoey and taught Riley during the day. If I did… none of this would have happened. I could be with my beautiful wife and my sweet baby girl, and Riley could be with us now." Mike soon grinded his teeth in rage as he saw the man who murder his son in the mirror. He had blue eyes, orange hair, freckles on his cheeks and shoulders. Mike growl in absolute rage and pain as he soon howl, "When I found you! I am going to make sure…. You suffer for what you did! You drunk headed, gingered haired, mind absent piece of shit!" Mike soon land a powerful punch on the mirror, shattering it and causing him to bleed on his left hand.

The gang heard it as Duncan ran to the restroom and help Mike out. "Relax, man… it's okay." Duncan helped Mike sat down as Courtney saw his hand. 'Your hand! It's bleeding!' Mike sighed with a depressed tone as he softly said, 'I'm… so sorry for breaking your mirror… I can have it repaired I swear!' Anne Maria ran to the restroom and grabbed the first aid kit while Dawn and Courtney helped Mike with his wound. 'No need to do that… we can replace it after tonight… but you need to relax. What gotten you so work up to make you punch the mirror and causing your hand to bleed?' Mike only said while the girls slowly removed the small fragment of glass in his hand, 'I keep thinking of the man I'm after… this man killed my son in a horrible car accident. I was with my son when it happened…. I only suffered a leg injury and a few broken bones... but my son… my poor Riley… he didn't deserve to die!' Mike once more started to tear up but Dawn soon stopped him and said

"Michael, please remain calm. Don't let your rage and your drive for revenge consume your soul… I helped your wife and yourself grieve over the lost of your son… but you must not let this horrible rage overcome you… fight it… and please… don't do something that will end your life." Mike sighed heavily and said, 'Dr. Wilson, I know you're trying to stop me… but I already made up my mind… I'm going to end his life, no matter what! I just want him to be gone… so I can finally have closure and finally get rid of this monstrous pain I'm suffering because of him! I just… want this to be over with…' Everyone looked worried until the door soon began to open, Mike overheard it and pulled out his handgun but Courtney stopped him. 'WAIT STOP! You don't have to do that, it's my father and my brother in law!' Mike look confused as the door opened, relieving an elderly man along with a tan male with a face of great beauty.

"Hello there-huh?!" Courtney's father, Felix and Anne Maria's husband, Justin, entered the house, noticing there was more people. "Dear, why is there two young Asian females, a blonde woman, a black haired male and a tan male with a gun in his hand in our house?" Courtney explained it to her father, 'Sorry Papa! This is Emma, my co-worker from work, that her sister Kitty and these people are…. Their friends.' Felix didn't look convinced until Mike spoke, 'Forgive us, Mr. De La Cruz, your daughter is correct, me and my two friends are with Ms. Emma West. We came here to have protection from the purge…. But sorry if we intruded.' Felix only said, "It's okay. If you're friends with my daughter then it's okay with me."

"Sir, where did you and your son in law went?" Emma asked as Felix replies back, 'We were watching the purge from up the roof… tonight's even more bloodier than last year." Everyone looked disappointed about hearing what Felix said. While so, Dawn and Courtney wrapped Mike's hand with a cloth bandage, stopping the bleeding. 'There, your hand should be fine but just be careful next time, okay?' Mike nodded as he soon walked out of the living room. 'If you need some fresh clothes you can bother some from the guest room, what's mines is yours, amigo.' Mike nodded and thanked Courtney's father. 'So… anybody hungry? I just finished making dinner, I bet you four and Mr. Peterson would like something to eat.' The gang nodded while Mike changed his blood covered shirt with a fresh one. He then check his shoulder wound. 'I removed the bullet but I should be careful when I shoot any other purgers….' Mike soon pulled out his phone and decided to make a quick call to somebody.

Far from the city at Zoey's parents house, everyone was inside the living room, watching the purge and making sure nobody comes and attacks them. "How are doing, Zoey?" Zoey's father, Trevor, asked his red haired daughter as she sighed and said, 'I'm fine dad… I'm just worried about Mike so much… why did he had to go out tonight. I know he regrets letting this happen to Riley but… he doesn't have to do this!' Zoey felt even more worried until the house phone rang. 'Who could that be?' Zoey's mother, Megan, walked to the house phone and answered it. 'Who is it?' Mike soon kept calm and said, 'Hello Mrs. Roth.' Megan gasped as she said, 'Michael!?' Zoey widen her eyes in shock as she quickly stood up and grabbed the phone from her mother.

"Sorry mom, Mike? Mike is that you!?" Mike sighed in relief and spoke once again. 'Zoey… you're alright. How's everything going at your parent's house?' Zoey only said, "Stop worrying about me! What happened? Where are you? Are you alright?!" Mike only said, 'Zoey, please calm down. I'm fine… look it's kinda complicated… but listen.' Zoey only nodded as Mike told her everything. 'I'm with Dr. Wilson and her brother along with two more people, Emma and Kitty. I was protecting them from getting attacked when my car broke down…. We're all safe at Emma's co-worker's house. But… I need to leave the house soon, I'm not going to-' Zoey stopped him and said, "Michael… I know I said I won't leave you even after tonight… but please… don't do something you'll regret… I know you miss Riley and so do I… just please… get home safe… I don't want to lose you…" Mike's eye teared again as he said in a broken voice, 'I promise… I'll come home soon… how Daisy?' Zoey turned to her sleeping baby daughter. "She asleep now… promise me you'll come back to us." Mike sighed deeply and said, 'I swear with my life… I will come back and hold you both and never let go… take care my love.' Zoey and Mike hanged up as Mike soon sighed and looked up the ceiling. 'It's time I go and find that bastard… and make him suffer!'

Back at the living room, everyone was having a nice meal of rich, beans, chicken and pasteles. "Ma'am, thank you for this wonderful meal, my brother and I are grateful you let us all stay until the night is over." Courtney smiled and said, 'Emma's my friend… if she needs help, I'll be there. That's goes for all of you.' Duncan, Emma, and Kitty smiled at the De La Cruz family as Mike soon enter the room. "Oh, Michael! You're back… please eat something, you need it." Mike shook his head 'No' and said, 'I'm sorry, I can't stay for much longer… I have to go now. I can't waste anymore time… I have to go now.' Wanda stood up and said, 'Nonsense, please, stay for a while longer. Eat something, you must be starving!' Mike only said, 'Ma'am, I'm very sorry but I can't… I need to go and find that bastard who murdered my son… I can't stay any longer, so please just let me go.' Mike soon turned to Courtney and said, 'Emma told me you have a car… can I please borrow it, I'll return it to you once the purge is over.' Courtney soon looked confused as she soon said, "Um… there must be a mistake because…. I don't have a car." Mike soon widen his eyes while Emma and Kitty looked horrified and worried.

"W-What? But… Emma said… you have a car?" Courtney shook her head and said, 'No, I don't. My father does though.' Mike turned to Felix and said, "Sir, please… please let me use your car… I need to use it, please!" Mike begged Felix for his car but the Hispanic male sighed and said, 'I'm sorry son… but my car is damaged… when I was taking Courtney home it started to act weird… and I noticed that my engine was dying out. I'm sorry but… my car isn't working anymore.' Mike felt his hope of finally getting closure for the death of his son shatter into pieces as he turned to Emma and said, "You… lied. You lied to me…" Emma only said, 'I'm sorry, it was the only way for you not to leave… please… I'm so sorry…' Mike's eye twitched as he screamed in absolute rage, he soon growled at Emma and grabbed her by her shirt, making everyone especially Dawn and Kitty frighten. "YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME!" Mike glared at Emma while outside, someone saw the scene.

"There you are… hehehehehe!" The figure smiled as he walked to the apartment.

 **I'm ending it here with a cliffhanger! What will happen in the next chapter… will Mike kill Emma and the others, will he stop and give up? Is Duncan going to stop Mike from harming Emma and even his young sister? Who was that figure outside and what will he do? Find out in the next chapter.**


End file.
